Sonic The Hegehog, Chaos Uprising
by DarkShadowSnake790
Summary: after a incident in his past sonic is alone without his friends but must fight his toughest oppennents yet, teaming up with unlikly allies
1. Chapter 1

Sonic was chilling as usaul on the beach as he always does. He had just defeeted eggman for who knows how many times and he wanted a break on the beach.  
>"sometimes i wish eggman would stay dead" Sonic told the sun shining down upon him like a beacon.<p>

"Iam afraid youre wish has turned out not to have come true you silly blue hegdgehog!" yelled eggman  
>Sonic slowley removed his sunglases and slowley turns around to look at were the misterious voice was coming from. Sonic let out a huge ghasp and droped his chillydog ontop the warm sand below., it was eggman!<br>"This cannot be possibul!" sonic yelled "I killed you on the space coloney arc just yesterday! How could you have survived"  
>"Pathatic hegdhog. " cackled he evil doctor "my name is eggman, Ill warn you right now I cant be killed!" eggman said gleefully and mockingly<br>Normally sonic had a sense of humour and could take a laugh but today was his day off at the beach and he didn't have time to deal with another eggman.  
>Sonic let out a big smirk and yelled !"Eggman in about 5 seconds youll be coked!"<br>"ohhhhhhhhhh and who is going to get me? bawahahwahahaha" Eggman caked again "you are by yousef with noone of friends to be help"  
>"freinds just tie you down!" sonic retarted "Ive learnt that if one wishes to be the best they must throw away those chains"<br>Sonic haddnt seen his friends for years after THAT incident he tried to forgot. He had learnend to kill eggman by himself without the aide of miles tales prower or nuckles or shadow. It made him lonely for nomatter where he ran he was in never in good compmnay only surrounded by strangers loking at him as if he was a freak of nature.  
>"look at that heghog, hes blue!" they chanted "ive never seen a hegdhog that was blue before!" Sonic heard the loud voices yelling inside his head and he started running away from them. NO YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ME I AM A HERO DONT YOU REMEMBER?<br>"" Sonic yelled after he awoke from his daydream or maybe it was really a nightmaer. He had been getting them constantly ever since that incidant wihch depressed him and made him loose his past cool persona and gav him a darker edge

"Eggman noticed this and cakled away "Do you have some regrets sonic old boy?" he sneered  
>"I don not have any regrets!" Sonic yelled<br>"Well them i geuss Ill have to give you some!" Inm a blink of a eye eggan created a large enegy beam and threw in at sonic who saw it coming and jump high into the air to avoid it  
>"WHAT THE HELL?" sonic yelled wehn he landed upon the soft sand. "What have you became eggman?"<br>Eggman laughed alot "When you left me on space c oloney arc after blowing my theme park to die I was reascued by chaos the monster. He fused within my body and i could breath in space. So i have flew down here to kill you sonic once an for all!"  
>It was now that sonic had finalley noticed that eggnan wasn't actually tocuhing the ground but hovaring, her had gotten super powers! I have to stop him before he hurts someone else!<br>before you could see it sonic ran towards eggman with all his might but missed and collided with the hotels wall. Flying through the rooms sonic landed in a elevator which started moving up floors.  
>Sonic found him self within the chao garden, his own chao "Darkshadowblade789" floated over him to try and help him regain his footing. Alas before it was possible for sonic to reagain his feet eggman flew up the shaft and arrived infront of him.<br>"My power is baserd on chaos and chaos feed me." He waved his arm nonchantley and slowly all of sonics chao friends started to get sucked by eggman. With each one eggman got bigger and bigger until he was twicwe his size. The last cao was darkshadowblade789 who soic held onto with all of his might alas eggans pull was to strong and darkshadowblade789 got sucked by eggman and eggmanms power reached new levels you cannot faothom.  
>Sonic felt a single tear well up within his eye but he forced it inside and stood up.<br>2"EGGMAN" he yelled 2"YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE AFTER WHAT IT IS YOU HAVE DONE" memories of sonics cao flashed inside his head. Sonic didn't want to think of his lost friend but the sad eyes of darkshadowblade789 kept penetrerting his psyche. Sonic couldnt contain his emotion and it burst out of him like a volcaino, soakintg his face were tears of unspeakeble sadness and emotion. "EGGMAN IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU WITTY REMARKS PREPARE TO DUEL"  
>Sonic bowed to eggman even though it pained him to, but it was the law of the fighting style he learned form his master. Sonic raised his head with a badass stare and said in a sierious voice "you will die here today eggman trust me on this one"<br>"I don't think I will! sai" said eggamn as his arm which was now very musceuler brought a heavy elbow upon snoics skul.  
>Sonic regained his footing and wiped the blood from hjs face which stained his glove.; Eggman was surprised, he didn't expect this amount of resisitence from such asmall blue hedgehog. Moving his fingerd impossibley fasty he rthrew another ery ball at sonic who took it head on. It hurt but sonic bared it as he knew he would get the pleasure of wraping his fingers around eggmans neck. Yet the second one was so intense it brought sonic to his knees, looking up at eggman cackling down upon him sonic couldnt help but wonder what he had done in hid life that had brought him to this moment in his life.<br>_is this the end_ sonics mind asked as eggman hammered him again and again

"DONT YOU GIVE UP ON ME BLUE!" yelled a familiar voice followed by a big BANG as eggman was hit with a roc ket  
>"YOU! But how did you know?" yelled sonic<br>"Friends never let friends be in danger" said solid snake as he stepped out of the shaft and into the battle of his life.

**Authers note: i diudnt want to insert solid snake this early on as this chapter was menat to be quite dark with sonic dealing with the death of darkblade789 but I didt want people to wondar why it was called a crossover if the crossover if there wasn't any crossover happening yet. Expect the next chapter to be more dark ENJOY**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Bits of dead chao lay scatterd evrywahere as snake slowly started to make his way towards the evil doctor carfully. "I will not forgive you eggman for the experiments you preformed on otacon" he spat out "and now with this you are hurting two of my friends and i will not stand for it."  
>"You cant stand for it!" eggman laughed as he brought snake to his knees "what could a meer human do aganst the powar of chaos?"<br>snake didn't have an answer to that question... but he did has a grenaide which he threw into egmans face and did an double roll back aviding the subseqant explosion.  
>He made a loud ghasp as he saw that the gernaide did not harm eghgman at all, it don't even move his mustache.<br>"bwahahahahaahahahaha!" giggled the nerferaious doctor "you think your wepons can defet the body chaos has fused with? You are stupid than you look!"  
>"Soild Snake! " yelled Sonic as he used the wall to help him get back ontop his feet "beware! Eggman has eaten chaos now is more powerful!"<br>"He did what ? " belowed the desperate snake in disbeleaf " How did you manahge such athing? Otocon had ben tryuing to figure how to do that and you didn it without his years of experience?"  
>"You under estomate me solid snake!" cackled the eggman " did you think<br>Snak managed to work his footing, and ran to sonic to be by his side.  
>"Snake!" Sonic bellowed " I don't think we at this moment can win!"<br>"I never give up on a fight!" returned Solid Snake  
>"time for a change!" eyelled sonic as his grabbed the snake buy the arm and ran into a teleporter that took them to mistic runs<br>I n a falsh of light Sonic Snake and Sonic found themselves in a hidded acove within a forrest where chao roamed free and happy.  
>Back at wave oshan hotel, eggman pondored following them through the teleporter bu decided to taking the adjasant teleporter that used to take people to the EGG CARRIAR. However the two egg carriars were destroyed a few years ago so wen eggman flew upon the teleporter he was instead takan to then SHADOW CARRIAR which was easilly three times the size o f the egg carriarr and was much more powerful . It was black with big red wings and streamers flying off it, with a big blue HUD where eggnan was teleported to.<br>However when he arrived in the HUD he was not the only one who was thare.  
>"I see eggman you did not succeed" said the thing in the shadow<br>"YET" retarted eggman with a laugh of pleasaure " I am mearly enjoying my revenge on that tiny blue hedghog!"  
>"Yes revenge is sweat and I should know said the misterious stranger.<p>

Snaked and Sonic and recovered from their damages in the warm water. Once they put their clothes bak on they started brainstorming (its not offensive!) on how they could possibly beat such and impossible fow.  
>"Eggman was so easy to kill on the past " remomised Sonic with a huge SIGH "I used to like the challenge but ever since that day I fdont have the drvie anymore"<br>"I hadn't seen you since that day" said snake in a soft voice "I always wished that you were okay from what happened but being healthy as I see you is obvousaly not good enough; your emotoninal damage is "  
>"I would rathar not talk about it " whispered sonic<br>snake put an arm around him to conform his woes. "Its is onot your fault" Snake tone got sierious "ther is a threat to ourselves we must stop ASAP"  
>"But how snake?" quizzed sonic "how snake?"<br>"I think that I HAVE the ansers for your trubles!" said a big voice from behind them who when they turned around revealed its self to be  
>Taales!<br>"Tales!" Sonic yelled "You are here! I don't know wat to say"  
>"You can say it lartar I can understand why. yuo nevar talked since that day" smiled the three tailed fox (athors note: as Tales gets older he gets more tails and therfor more power)"I saw on the news on the tv what happened last night in tha hoetl, and I have a plan but we need your help!"<br>"We?" puzzled sonic and snake

"What do he mean "we"?" wondered eggman outload "Do you think there is resisstance...  
>SEPEROTH?"<br>"Seperoth stepped from the shadows and smirked: "Bring them all on!"

(autors note: This is just the begening! The real action is soon to follow. Thanks for reding my story!, im sorry it is shorter than the last on but i wrote it while I was on the treain. What cuold happen now? EXPECT INTENSE ACTION NEXT CHAPTER!)


	3. Chapter 34

raindrops fell heavy on the dirt and it began to rain.  
>"what do you mean us tales?" sonake questioned the three tales fox (authors note : tales got more tales as he got older thus it gaves im more power<br>"I hav started a resistance with nuclkes, shadow, rouge and sillver hegehog!" beemed the three tales fox  
>"That wont help u silly fox!" screamed sonic, still shaking from the prvious battle of and he was tired and in no mood for tales wild ideas<br>"friends always tie you donwn an are just there to die and let you down so why dont you just drop dead fox!" sonic screammed voice filled with pain  
>snake puTails burst into tears but held them back for he didnt want sonic to see him cry ever agin<p>

"Sonic i know its super hard for you to be aroun me consider what happened twenty years ago but super eggman will kill every one if you dont GROW THEFUCK UP"  
>Sonic couldn t belief this was the same tiny fox whom he had loved all his life. Soic took a step back and starred tales with eyes filled with hat and angry before muttering 2cmon snake we need to train let these kids play with theyre little toys"<br>snake put a hand on tales shoulder to confurt him and to tell sonic were his aligance lies  
>"sonic u have to face to fact, we cant bet supper eggman by our selves, a ressitence could be what we need t beat eggman super by ourselves!" snake pleaded to sonic, eyes watering from the pain<br>"If you want to hang out with these losers then i wish you had never saved my life in the first place!" sonic screams, then he bowed and exited at the speed of light

two figures were left holding walking down the cresant moon hill to the resisstence, it was tales and snake. Tales noked three times on the tree whics was the sign for the restance to open the tree into the base and let them into the secret base.  
>"hmp. i see u couldnt get that blu freak to join us" sed shadow and he let them in the scret base tree<br>"hed jus SLOW US DOWN ANYWAY" said sroouge standing next to him  
>"i wish I could be as cold hearted as you two" said nuckles " but sonic used to be my bes friend it herts me to see him in apine, i even herd his chao died and thats super fucked up you know"<br>""quiet. im trying to meditate" said a sullen looking shadow the hegehog who was hidden in the shaodws meditating to focus his chaos "sonic would just slow us down anyway"  
>tales gave a big sigh, only he and nuckles seemed to care about sonic these days. and snake.<br>these were the only surviving members of the freedom force since the even 20 years ago, depsite theyre differacnes they learned to work to gether though sonic didnt want nothing to do with them he said looking into tales eyes made him physically fucking sick and ran away.  
>"Thats all hes good for" sed sillver the hegehog "running away!"<br>"shut ur stupid fucking mouth said nuckles as he went to punch sillver in the mouth but something stopped him like a forced field  
>"how dare u try to mess up my quills" bitched sillver as he began to force choke nuckles " u will pay dearly for that one"<br>before any real damage could be done shadow took control and slapped sillver across his face "were ment to be a team dubass. now be quiet im trying to meditat"  
>Tales sighed, no one was getting along at all expect he nuckles and snake, who was now lighting a e-ciggaret since he has stopped smoking all those 20 years ago"<br>"the real enemy here is super eggman" growled snake as he casually put his arm around rouge "not nuckels, not sonic, not me"  
>"ur right"<br>" we need a plan of attack"  
>"I have a plan: attack!" said rouge before flying out of the window clearly frustrated by all the men around her<br>"NO ROUGE HELL FUCKING KILL U"  
>"I DONT CARE IF I DIE ANYMORE" then she flew out of the window and towards Super Eggmans secret base<p>

a sad looking hegehog perched himself atop a cliffside quitly sobbing, eyes closed to the world, he does not notice the batgirl flying past him and into her doom.


	4. Chapter 4

in a field of roses a blue hog was doing push ups in the pouring rain, soaked through.  
>" I will kill you eggman, mark my words, theres no way ill let you get away with what you did twenty years ago!" he scremed at the top of his voice "you. will. die."<p>

back at the restance:

"rule 1 we have to get sonic to side with us rule2 we have to infiltrate the shadow carrier an kill super eggmans ones and for all!" snake led

"hhehehehehe id like to see you try you sillydolts!" spyed super eggman from the hidden camera he hud rouge put there when no one knew  
>"u sure are taking your sweat time egman" sighed Seproth from "we have bigger plans than that tiny hegehog and his dumb frineds"<br>"now seppy!" teased eggnan "you sure took yur time when i sereved cloude on a platter for you"  
>"that is true" sepriroth pondered "but if we dont sped it up our master will be angery"<br>"fine!' sad geggman 'tommorow at high noon i will stab that fucker in the back"  
>a twin evil laughter echoed trhoughout the mountans, it was a laugher of bad deeds to come.<br>Indeed, for suddenly rouge smashed the window and came into the shadow carriers window.  
>"now here are some reel men" she smirked and came in the room through the widnow<br>"Rouge? What the fuck are you doing?" screams eggman "did u just fly over here?"  
>"yes she did i just saw her do it on the secret camra she put there when no one new" seproth said from the back of the room angry at this unwrranted gest.<br>"i had enough of the dumbasses over at the freedom force tree" she sed "snake was all over me as usual and silver was acting gayer than usual" "dont get me stared on Tales! he thinks hes in charge! and wont stop g!oing on about he ex sonic frend!" I was going to go crazy!"  
>"Better off crazy then DEAD" screamed seproth<p>

sonic continued to push his body further and further until his sweat was undisgunishable from the rain then fell upon him and soaked his body and also the roses that were now closed as if they couldnt stand to look at him anymore. however, this was interupt ted by a womans scream from the mountains which made sonic top working out and look to it  
>"i should probbaly leave that alone" he muttered under his breth but his legs didnt listen and ran him to the mountains on top of the mauntains he could see the sleek shadowcarrier laying in the mountains<br>"The scream!" sonic yelled as he ran to the shadowcarrier and looked through the smashed window  
>he has to bite dwon hard on his gloved hand to stop the scream from escaping his body for he saw the horrific sight before him. rooges dead body lay on the floor but she didnt have no head, sonics eyes serached for the head only to see its fate. Seproth was nonchalantly leaning back while punting rooges decavistated head up and down, occansionally passing it to eggman who laughed and passed it back<br>now sonic was biting so hard blood came out and stained his whit glove  
>"Rouge was working for eggmans and seproth and then they killed her? she must have planted a micro or video in the scret base!"<br>Before he even thought about it he ran away from the shadow carried and back into the field of closed roses before stooping himself  
>"wait. why should i help them?" his blue started to change a diffeent colour like dark blue almost black "theyre just a bunch of lossers wholl die no matter wat, Id just be wasting my time. I need to focus... ON REVENGE"<br>He fell to the wet ground and be gan doing more push ups, getting stronger, preparing himself

back at the shadow carrier eggman and seproth had had enough of a laugh and through the head in the bin when the video screen flashed and a shadowy figure with a eyepatch appeared  
>"i hope you guys had your fill of fun because now its time to get serious"<br>Eggman and seproth looked at each other before nodding and respinding  
>"high noon tommorow this shit will be done forever...boss!"<p>

"authors note: i feel we are getting to the meat of the story here! beware of more action next time! let me know what you think, maybe try and geuss who the big boss is... ;)"


End file.
